1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal having an opening mechanism that facilitates an opening operation of the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal, such as a mobile phone or personal digital assistant (PDA), is a portable device which wirelessly communicates information.
With the advance of communication and memory technologies, mobile communication terminals are now being provided with extra functions. In addition to a telephony function, some mobile communication terminals are now being provided with a function for capturing still or moving images, a function for reproducing or editing multimedia files, and/or a function for viewing a television program. To enhance user convenience, the size and weight of mobile communication terminals are also decreasing.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional mobile communication terminal. The mobile communication terminal 10 shown in FIG. 1 includes a first body 20, and a second body 30, coupled to the first body 20, which opens by rotating with respect to the first body 20.
An inner surface of the first body 20 of the mobile communication terminal 10 shown in FIG. 2 includes a key pad 21, which includes a plurality of keys for entering information and control commands, and a microphone 22 that receives a voice.
An inner surface of the second body 30 includes a first display 31 which displays visual information, and a speaker 34 that outputs a voice signal. As shown in FIG. 1, an outer surface of the second body 30 includes a second display 32 which displays visual information. As shown in FIG. 1, the second display 32 can be viewed without opening the second body 30.
The mobile communication terminal 10 also includes a hinge portion 40 for rotating the second body 30 with respect to the first body 20.
The hinge portion 40 includes a first hinge portion 41, which is formed at ends of an upper end of the first body 20, and a second hinge portion 42, which is formed at an end of the second body 30 and is positioned between the ends of the first hinge portion 41 to form a hinge with the first hinge portion 41. An elastic portion (not shown) is provided inside the first hinge portion 41 or the second hinge portion 42 to provide an elastic force for opening the second body 30.
When a user begins rotating the second body 30 open, the elastic portion provides a force to the second body 30 which flips the second body 30 open to a fully open position.
The fully open position is defined by a stopper (not shown), which stops the rotation of the second body 30. Typically, there is an angle of approximately 150° between the first body 20 and the second body 30 when the second body 30 is in a fully open position, as this positioning conforms well to the shape of a user's head.
The conventional mobile communication terminal 10 has at least the following shortcomings. To open the second body 30, the user must pry the second body 30 away from the first body 20, which is inconvenient to the user.